Cauchemars
by Saluzozette
Summary: Encore une fois, Michelangelo se réveilla en pleurant, convulsant presque sur le sol de sa chambre. Ça fait un mois que ça dure. Un mois qu'il ne dors plus que deux heures par nuit. Il ne tiendra plus longtemps...


**Holla todos ! C'est la première fois que je viens sur ce fandom dont je suis devenue complètement fan du jour au lendemain et j'espère que ce qui suit va vous plaire. Je suis désolée du peu de fic qu'il y a en français et j'aimerais contribuer =) Alors voilà. **

**Disclaimer : TMNT ne m'appartient pas du tout**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

« Non ! »

Ce qui aurait dût être un hurlement ne fut qu'un gargouillis étranglé. Michelangelo roula hors de son lit et tomba à quatre pattes, tremblant et sanglotant. Ses membres ne répondaient plus à ses ordres et il resta longtemps roulé en boule sur le sol, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Son cœur battait à une allure folle, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Derrière ses paupières serrées se rejouaient en boucles les horreurs de son rêve. Mikey avait toujours été en proie à des cauchemars. Depuis tout petit, il faisait des mauvais rêves mettant en scène sa famille et lui-même. Sa plus grande peur était de se retrouver seul. Que ses frères et son père ne l'aiment plus, qu'ils se détournent de lui, qu'ils l'abandonnent. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'il ne fasse un rêve de ce genre.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il faisait le même cauchemar tous les soirs depuis quatre semaines et jamais rien ne lui avait paru si réel. Car contrairement aux rêves d'abandon qui, lorsqu'il se réveillait, lui donnait presque envie de se moquer de lui-même tant la situation était ridicule, celui-ci était basé sur des faits véritables, gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Des événements qui s'étaient vraiment déroulés, juste sous ses yeux, et qui pouvaient de nouveau avoir lieu à chaque instant. Ce n'était pas la peur irrationnelle d'un événement hypothétique. C'était une véritable terreur.

Enfin, Michelangelo parvint à calmer ses sanglots. Petit à petit, sa respiration redevint régulière et son cœur reprit un rythme plus naturel. La jeune tortue poussa alors un soupire tremblant. Son T-phone indiquait cinq heures du matin. Il n'avait dormis que deux heures.

« Génial… »

Laborieusement, il se redressa et sortit de sa chambre. Il était épuisé, physiquement autant que mentalement, mais il était hors de question qu'il se recouche. Depuis près d'un mois à présent, il redoutait son lit et ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il se couchait tard, mettait des siècles à rejoindre Morphée, se réveillait deux ou trois heures après, en proie à une terreur totale, et refusait de remettre les pieds dans sa chambre avant le soir suivant. Personne ne pouvait supporter un tel rythme, mais Mikey préférait mourir d'épuisement que de faire ce rêve soir après soir, nuit après nuit.

Comme après chaque cauchemar, le jeune ninja longea le couloir en silence, s'arrêtant à chaque porte pour écouter. C'était stupide, il le savait. Mais il avait besoin de se rassurer. De s'assurer que sa famille était bien là, avec lui. Il sourit en entendant la respiration sereine de Splinter, et étouffa un rire devant les ronflements sonores de Raphaël et Léonardo. En revanche, en arrivant devant la chambre de Donatello, Michelangelo fronça les sourcils. Il n'entendait rien. Une angoisse diffuse lui noua la gorge. Donnie n'était pas là.

Poussé par une peur que la logique ne pouvait expliquer, Mikey se précipita dans la salle commune, puis dans le labo. Là, il crut défaillir de soulagement quand il vit son aîné simplement endormis sur son bureau. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû le savoir. Mais cela ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

« Sérieusement, Donnie… » Soupira-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Sans un bruit, il retourna dans la chambre de Donatello pour récupérer l'oreiller et la couverture inutilisés et s'occupa du confort de son frère. Avec douceur, il lui glissa le coussin sous la tête et déposa la couette sur ses épaules. Il écarta ensuite tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement gêner Donnie dans son sommeil sans que celui-ci n'émette un seul son de protestation. Puis il se rendit dans la salle commune. Il était cinq heures trente.

La veille, il n'avait rejoint sa chambre qu'à minuit. Tout le monde, hormis Donatello qui travaillait sur on-ne-savait quel projet, s'était couché depuis bien longtemps déjà. Michelangelo avait mit trois heures à s'endormir. Et le voilà à présent, deux heures plus tard, obligé de patienter jusqu'à ce que sa famille se réveille. Le jeune ninja poussa un soupire et attrapa une BD. Il allait passer le temps.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Au réveil, Donatello grogna en constatant qu'il s'était encore endormit au milieu d'une expérience. Puis il remarqua l'oreiller et la couverture et fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde était pourtant aller se coucher avant qu'il ne s'endorme et s'il se basait sur les restes de son expérience abandonnée, il avait dût tomber de sommeil vers deux heures du matin. Quelqu'un s'était levé après ça ? Il jeta un regard sur son T-phone qui indiquait sept heures trente.

« Quoi, déjà ? Marmonna-t-il en s'étirant. Hum… J'aurais bien dormis un peu plus, moi… »

Encore à moitié dans les vapes, le scientifique traversa la salle commune et ramena l'oreiller et la couverture à la place qui leur revenait, sur son lit. Puis il se traîna dans la cuisine où il ne fut pas surprit de trouver Léonardo. En revanche, l'absence de Michelangelo l'étonna beaucoup plus. À sept heures trente, Splinter devait être en train de méditer et Raphaël ne devrait plus tarder à émerger. Léo avait toujours été le plus matinal de ses frères, cependant battu depuis quelques temps par Mikey qui se levait de plus en plus tôt. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là. Bah, un peu de sommeil en plus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, vu les cernes qu'il se traînait depuis près d'un mois.

« Salut, marmonna Donatello en s'asseyant à la table, devant la tasse de café que lui avait préparé son frère en le voyant arriver.

- Tu as une tête de six pieds de longs, remarqua Léonardo en souriant.

- Je me suis encore endormi dans mon labo…

- Sérieux ? Demanda la voix de Raph dans son dos. Mec, tu as un lit, ce n'est pas pour faire joli. »

Dans un grognement très peu élégant, le ninja au masque rouge s'effondra sur une chaise et Léo lui servit à son tour une tasse de café. Il s'assit ensuite en face de ses frères.

« C'est vous qui êtes venu me couvrir, cette nuit ? Questionna Donnie en sirotant son indispensable booster. Je me suis réveillé avec mon oreiller et ma couette, c'est gentil.

- Tu parles, répondit l'aîné. Je me suis effondré comme une masse, hier soir. La ville aurait put exploser que je ne m'en serais pas aperçu. Ça ne peut pas être moi.

- Moi non plus, dédaigna Raphaël. Ça doit être Mikey. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il roupille sur le canapé.

- Sur le canapé ? »

Aussi surprit que Donatello, Léonardo bascula sa chaise en arrière pour regarder dans la salle commune. Bien sûr, de leurs places, leur frère leur était invisible. Comment avaient-ils put ne pas le remarquer en se rendant dans la cuisine ? Le ninja au masque violet poussa un soupire.

« Alors il s'est encore levé cette nuit…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, marmonna Léo. Vous avez vu ses cernes ?

- Comment on pourrait les rater ? Rétorqua Raphaël. Elles lui bouffent tout le visage. »

Les trois tortues se plongèrent dans un profond silence, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté au sujet de leur frère. Depuis quelques temps, Mikey avait changé. Il était épuisé et cela ce voyait. Jour après jour, il devenait plus irritable. Il traînait des pieds, prenait des risques lors des combats, pouvait même être hargneux. Mais ses aînés ne voulaient pas le lui reprocher car ce n'était de toute évidence pas sa faute. Comment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui n'arrive plus à dormir ? Le seul visage exténué de leur petit frère leur fendait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

« Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui ne va pas, déclara Raphaël avec sérieux. Je n'en peux plus de le voir dans un état pareil.

- Idem. » Répondit Léo.

Donatello s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand un bruit étrange attira son attention. Ça venait de la salle commune et ça ressemblait à un… Reniflement ? Le cœur du ninja se serra lorsqu'il identifia finalement le son.

« Les gars, souffla-t-il en se levant. Je crois qu'il pleure. »

Suivis de ses aînés, il se rendit rapidement près du canapé. Michelangelo, replié sur lui même, pleurait effectivement. Dans son sommeil. Il secouait la tête, des larmes plein les joues et murmurait des bouts de phrases inarticulées. Ses frères se jetèrent des regards désolés.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

_« __Léo !__ »_

_Le leader était étendu sur le sol, face contre terre, et ne bougeait plus. Une large flaque de sang s'élargissait sous lui et il ne réagit pas au cri de son benjamin. Michelangelo aurait voulut se précipiter près de lui, vérifier qu'il était bien vivant, faire quelque chose, l'aider ! Mais ses pieds étaient vissés au sol et il ne pouvait que regarder Shredder s'approcher de son frère à pas lents. Son armure et les lames qui la hérissaient brillaient à la lumière des néons. La jeune tortue sentit la terreur lui couper les jambes. S'il avait put il se serait immédiatement effondré sur place, mais il ne bougea pas. Non, il resta là, à regarder la scène sans trouver le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Shredder allait tuer Léo ! S'il n'était pas déjà mort…_

_Soudain, un hurlement bestial poussa l'ennemi des tortues à se retourner pour contrer Raphaël qui lui fondit dessus. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et le jeune ninja éloigna Shredder de son frère. Il se battait avec acharnement. Il était rapide, précis et efficace. Mais pas assez. Raph évita une lame de justesse et voulut s'éloigner d'un salto mais son adversaire lui saisit soudain le bras et l'envoya violemment contre les immenses néons qui bordaient le toit. Le hurlement que poussa son aîné lorsqu'il se fit électrocuter fit l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur à Michelangelo._

_« __Raphaël !__ » S'écria-t-il._

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger alors que ses frères tombaient les uns après les autres ?! Le ninja au masque rouge resta collé au néon au moins cinq secondes, hurlant de douleur, avant de s'effondrer d'un seul bloc. L'esprit de Mikey travaillait à toute vitesse. Combien de voltes dans ces ampoules ? Mille ? Dix milles ? Raph était-il toujours en vie ? Le plus jeune porta un regard désespéré sur Léonardo qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis il fixa de nouveau Shredder et se sentit défaillir quand il vit Donatello lui foncer dessus._

_« __Donnie, non !__ »_

_Trop tard. Le dernier frère de Michelangelo qui tenait debout était déjà sur l'ennemi et le frappait sans relâche avec son Bô. Mais que peut faire un simple bâton face aux multiples lames qui se cachaient dans l'armure de Shredder ? Le ninja en noir se retourna et trancha le bout du Bô avant d'éjecter Donatello d'un coup de pied. Il se jeta ensuite sur lui pour le frapper à mort. Mikey observait la scène, incapable de respirer ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Pourquoi était-il incapable de sauver ses frères ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire un mouvement ?!_

_« __Donnie !__ S'écria-t-il lorsque Shredder cessa de frapper sa victime inanimée. __Léo ! Raph !__Les gars !__ »_

_Finalement, son adversaire se tourna vers lui et Michelangelo sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier. Alors c'était comme ça ? Ses frères étaient morts sans qu'il bouge le petit doigt et il allait à présent les rejoindre ? Non, il ne les rejoindrait pas. Léonardo, Raphaël et Donatello étaient des héros. Lui n'était qu'un lâche. Où qu'ils aillent, il ne méritait pas d'être avec eux. Derrière son casque, Mikey sut, sans comprendre comment, que Shredder souriait cruellement._

_« __Un électrocuté, un transpercé, un battu à mort, __énuméra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. __Et toi, petite tortue, comment vais-je te tuer ? __»_

_Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes._

_« __Oh, j'ai trouvé. __» Annonça-t-il en lui tournant le dos._

_D'un bond, il grimpa sur un néon et donna un grand coup dans l'un d'eux. Avec une lenteur terrifiante, Michelangelo vit l'énorme structure en métal s'effondrer sur lui. Cette fois c'était bon, il était mort._

_Un long hurlement sortit de sa gorge._

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Léonardo. On le réveille ?

- Évidemment ! S'exclama Raphaël en roulant des yeux. Tu ne vois pas son état ?

- Oui, mais au moins, il dort… Hésita son jeune frère.

- Ça n'a pas l'air super agréable. » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Michelangelo leur évita finalement d'avoir à choisir car il eut soudain un sursaut plus violent que les autres.

« Non, gémit-il d'une voix allant en crescendo. Non… Non ! »

Sa supplique se termina en cri d'horreur et il tomba du canapé, la tête entre les mains, suffoquant et convulsant presque. Raphaël resta tétanisé mais Donatello réagit au quart de tour et se jeta à genoux près du plus jeune.

« Mikey ! S'écria-t-il en tentant d'écarter les mains de son petit frère de son visage. Mikey, c'est bon ! Tout va bien ! »

Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur, Michelangelo regardait son aîné sans le voir et ruait violemment. Il se débâtait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mêlant sanglots rauques et cris hystériques. Léo s'accroupit précipitamment près de ses frères et Raphaël l'imita.

« Mikey ! S'exclama l'aîné d'une voix inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il ne nous entend pas ! Répondit Donnie qui avait toute les peine du monde à maitriser son cadet. Il ne nous voit même pas ! Il fait une crise panique !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Raph qui sentait lui aussi la panique grimper. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On le calme ! Par n'importe quel moyen ! »

Le visage du ninja au masque rouge se ferma et il hocha gravement la tête. Fermement, il attrapa les épaules de son benjamin et l'attira contre lui, ne prêtant aucune attention aux ruades de son frère. Mikey continuait de crier et de donner des coups de poings, plus violent qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Finalement, après de longues minutes qui parurent interminables à ses frères, ses convulsions se calmèrent et Raphaël posa une main sur l'arrière de son crâne pour le serrer plus près de lui. Les hurlements terrifiés de Michelangelo se muèrent en longs cris de détresse. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots profonds, lourds d'épuisement, et surtout de soulagement. Bientôt ses bras entourèrent le cou de Raphaël et il ne déchargea plus que des larmes de fatigue sur cette poitrine accueillante. Donatello et Léo se jetèrent un regard consterné. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur petit frère dans un tel état.

« Je voudrais juste dormir… Gémit soudain Michelangelo entre deux sanglots. Je voudrais juste pouvoir dormir sans vous voir mourir à chaque fois, l'un après l'autre. »

Les yeux des trois aînés s'arrondirent et Raphaël resserra son étreinte.

« Ça fait un mois, murmura le plus jeune en réponse à la question muette qui se posait. Depuis notre combat contre Shredder. Je ne dors plus… Je fais ce rêve toutes les nuits, et toutes les nuits vous mourrez. Léo, tu as un sabre dans la poitrine. Raph, tu es électrocuté. Et Donnie, Shredder te frappes jusqu'à ce que tu meures. C'est horrible…

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Demanda Léonardo d'une voix douce en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son benjamin.

- C'est tellement stupide… Dans mes rêves, je ne fais rien. Je vous regarde mourir sans bouger le petit doigt. Je ne suis qu'un lâche…

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, le coupa Donnie. Lorsqu'on s'est battu contre Shredder, tu l'as empêché de faire du mal à Raph. Et tu l'as immobilisé pour quelques secondes.

- Ça n'a servit à rien…

- Mais tu as agit, trancha Raphaël d'un ton sans réplique. Tu n'as rien d'un lâche, Mikey. Tu as peur, c'est normal. Moi aussi, j'ai la trouille. Mais tu es celui qui a tout vu. Ni Léo, ni moi n'avons vu Shredder frapper Donnie. Et lui ne m'a pas vu me faire électrocuter. Toi, tu as assisté à tout. C'est normal d'être terrifié. »

Enfin, Michelangelo le lâcha et se recula. Avec son visage rouges et ses yeux bouffis de larmes, ses cernes n'en ressortaient que plus nettes. Il semblait tellement fatigué ! Tellement vulnérable ! En temps normal, Raphaël, Léonardo et Donatello auraient défoncé le premier qui s'en serait prit à leur frère. Mais comment lutter contre le sommeil lui-même ? Mikey n'avait qu'un besoin, dormir. Sans ça, il tomberait bientôt malade et ce serait pire. Il fallait trouver une solution.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Michelangelo était partit se coucher depuis une heure à présent et Léonardo ruminait toujours dans son coin. La journée n'avait pas été vraiment joyeuse. Sans doute gêné par son état lamentable du matin, le plus jeune des frères n'avait plus osé affronter les regards inquiets de ses aînés. Raphaël, après son overdose de tendresse était retombé dans ses grogneries habituelles bien que les coups d'œil qu'il jetait à Mikey n'aient trompés personne. Donatello lui, avait tenté de parler avec son jeune frère mais n'avait récolté que des esquives et des fuites. Devant leurs échecs, Léo avait réfléchis à une meilleure approche.

Car il fallait bien parler à Michelangelo, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas le laisser dans un état pareil. Non seulement ils ne supporteraient plus bien longtemps les remarques acerbes de leur frère qui était devenu plus irritable que Raphaël lui-même, mais le Mikey qu'ils avaient toujours connu leur manquait, sans compter que ce qu'ils avaient vu le matin leur avait juste brisé le cœur. Léonardo n'était pas loin de penser qu'il n'y avait pas pire torture que de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Mais comment faire revenir le sommeil de leur frère ? Personne ne maîtrisait les rêves. De toute évidence, Michelangelo avait été traumatisé par leur rencontre avec Shredder. Et comme l'avait signalé Raphaël, il était le seul à avoir tout vu. Il était le seul à avoir vu ses frères se faire battre un par un. Avait-il crût un instant qu'ils étaient tous les trois morts ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il rêvait de leur mort chaque soir ?

Léonardo prit enfin sa décision et se leva du canapé. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère et entra sans frapper. S'il commençait à réfléchir, il n'agirait plus. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et Michelangelo eut un hoquet de peur à l'intrusion de son aîné.

« Léo, gronda-t-il. Tu veux me voir faire un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ? Et c'est quoi cette manière d'entrer ? Tu ne sais pas frapper ? »

Sans prêter la moindre attention au ton agressif de son benjamin, Léonardo se dirigea droit vers le lit. Il souleva la couverture et poussa son frère vers le mur pour se faire une place.

« Léo, qu'est-ce que…

- Tais-toi et dors, ordonna l'aîné qui tentait de cacher sa gêne sous un masque de dictateur.

- Arrêtes ça, c'est ridicule, grogna Michelangelo en le repoussant. Sort de mon lit.

- Je vais te dire ce qui est ridicule, rétorqua Léo. Ce qui est ridicule c'est que tu refuses de nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Personne ne se moque de toi, Mikey. On est tous inquiets pour toi, au contraire.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça, marmonna le plus jeune, pourtant moins convaincu. J'arrive à gérer tout seul.

- D'après ce que moi j'ai vu, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Michelangelo ne répondit pas mais se tourna face au mur, le plus loin possible de son frère. Léo soupira. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes avant que l'aîné ne le brise soudain :

« Tu as dû avoir peur, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit à ta place.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Mikey dont le visage était enfoui dans l'oreiller.

- Nous voir tomber, un par un… Est-ce que tu as cru un instant que nous étions tous morts ? »

Michelangelo mit un long moment à répondre. Et lorsqu'il le fit, sa gorge nouée s'entendait dans sa voix.

« Oui, je l'ai crû, murmura-t-il en se repliant un peu sur lui-même. Et j'y crois chaque nuit, maintenant…

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, déclara Léonardo en roulant sur le flanc pour poser son front contre la carapace de son frère. Comment pourrais-tu rêver de notre mort si l'un de nous est avec toi chaque nuit ?

- Vous n'allez pas passer le reste de votre vie à dormir avec moi. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Non, mais tu es notre frère et tu ne vas pas bien. Alors on fera ce qu'il faut, tant que ça n'ira pas mieux. »

Un sanglot secoua les épaules de Michelangelo et il grogna de frustration. Pleurer n'était pas le meilleur moyen de prouver qu'il n'était plus un enfant, pensait-il sans doute. Quel idiot… Léo sourit en se rapprocha de son frère pour lui communiquer sa chaleur.

Lorsque Mikey se réveilla le lendemain matin, il soupira de bien être. D'accord, Léo était à moitié allongé sur lui et ronflait plus fort que jamais, mais il était là, et sa présence avait repoussé le cauchemar. Profitant de l'inconscience de son frère, Michelangelo lui serra la main en remerciement, silencieux et invisible. Et même plongé dans un profond sommeil, Léonardo répondit à la pression.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut =D C'était tout kawai, ça ne donne pas vraiment comme je le voulais mais bon, c'était un premier essais avec ces perso ^^ D'autres viendront je pense. En attendant, j'attends vos remarques constructives ! N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont ma seule rémunération.**

**Merci d'avoir lut !**


End file.
